The Effects of a HalfBlood Prince
by Nicole10
Summary: Donna reads the new Harry Potter. HUGE SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!


Title: The Effects of a Half Blooded Prince

Category: Romance/Humor/Drama  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Donna reads the new Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Since I own them you all must pay ME for the use of them…oh, wait…that's not me. Don't own them, never will : (  
Author's Notes: I don't have the power of legilimency so PLEASE leave feedback

Written July 20, 2005 to August 7, 2005

Once again DO NOT READ this story if you have not read Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince, this WILL ruin a lot of it for you.

**2:03 AM**

- - Ring, Ring - -

Joshua Lyman reached out an arm, blindly searching for the phone in his darkened bedroom.

"'lo?"

He receives a muffled sob in return, a muffled Donna sob. Immediately he turned on the nearest light and sat up in bed, all sleepiness erased from his system.

"Donna? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"He's…dead…Josh." He heard through her crying.

"Who's dead? Donna?" No more words came through, just the sound of her bawling. "Ok, I'm coming over," he said, hanging up the phone, throwing on some clothes and rushing to the car. He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial as he pulled out of his spot. He heard her familiar, tear-filled voice answer. "You okay?"

"It's silly, Josh, you don't have to come over, really."

"Too late, I'm already here." Josh was running up the steps. "Buzz me in." The familiar sound reached his ears and he pulled the door open, making it to her apartment in record time. Donna's eyes were red and puffy. She had used tissues scrunched in her hands. His arms encircled her as he shut the door behind him with his foot. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she silently cried into Josh's shoulder.

"You going to tell me what's wrong now?" he murmured into the crook of her neck.

"You're gonna laugh at me," she sniffled.

"Me, make fun of you? Never," Josh said brushing away her tears. "C'mon, I want to see that famous Donnatella-Moss-light-up-the-room smile again."

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" she asked, searching his eyes for sincerity.

"I promise."

"Dumbledore died," she said as tears began once again to beat a fresh trail down her face. She moved to the coffee table to grab more tissues. Josh tried his best not to laugh or crack a smile. She turned swiftly around when the sound of a mild snort reached her ears. "You promised, Joshua!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He looked down at his shoes and then up at her, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "It is a sad day." Donna glared at him. "I read it! I know! The devastation impacted us all!"

"Don't make fun of me! You were moping around the office all day and now I know why!"

"I told you it was because I had stayed up the whole night to read it!" he squeaked out.

"So, you're telling me that Dumbledore's death did not affect you in any way?"

Josh ran his hand through his hair and spoke with such hatred that Donna took a step back.

"If I **ever** run into Severus Snape…I'll…I'll kill him." Now it was Donna's turn to laugh. "With my bare hands, I swear to you, Donnatella, I will."

"I think you're at a bit of a disadvantage since he does have the use of magic."

"Sure, you point that out, but completely overlook the fact that he's a character in a novel and not in the least bit real."

"Yeah…well…it's all relative."

He smiled at her and then sat down on the couch, grabbing the book off the coffee table.

"Did you finish it?" Josh asked. She flopped down next to him and crossed her arms.

"No, I was too depressed and infuriated to read on," she grumbled then snuggled in closer after he put his arm around her, enjoying the comfort he offered.

"We'll finish it together then," he said while opening to the page where she had left off. She pulled away a little to look at him.

"You mean you didn't finish it either?"

Josh looked at her incredulously.

"Do you honestly think I could recover from a blow like that quickly enough? I didn't even have the maturity to handle it at the time. I threw the book down and walked away. I knew I would finish it later, but I just couldn't take it at the moment." Donna giggled at the thought of him acting like a two year old.

"You're going to read it to me?"

He nodded his head.

"Could you make different voices for each character?" she asked timidly.

"Donna!" Josh smiled down at her. "I am not making a fool out of myself just for your amusement!"

"Fine," she huffed.

Josh sighed.

"Will it make you feel better?"

Donna nodded her head.

"Okay, but not a word of this is to get out to anyone, this is just between you and me. Got it?"

She nodded her head again.

"Good, let's begin."

- - - - - - - - -

Josh threw down the book again, this time in disgust.

"He breaks up with Ginny! What the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice reaching high octaves.

"Harry can't go out with her!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he'll put her in danger!"

"But don't you suppose he'll be thinking about her and Voldermort will just use legilimency to get into his mind?" Josh pointed out. "And Snape knows!" Josh's voice filled with the tone of hate. "He'll just tell his 'Dark Lord' about Harry and Ginny. They know his weaknesses, all of them, so what's stopping him? They're not stupid people! They'll get to him either way. He's just making up excuses because he's scared of loving her."

"You may have a point, but he's trying his best, he's only sixteen. And there's also the possibility that his skills at occlumency could increase," Donna stated.

"There's not even enough pages left for Ron and Hermione to get together!" he continued his rant, ignoring hat she said until the look of shock she sent him stopped his mouth from opening again. "What?" Josh asked after a minute of calm.

"You sound like a fifteen year old girl!" Donna's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Granted, you make some good points. I'm sure all of the death eaters know of Harry's growing attraction and love for Ron's younger sister. Why would they stop going after her just because they aren't dating anymore?"

"They won't."

"Exactly! It's stupid to say a situation can stop you from doing what you want. Technically there's no reason why you can't do anything. And why doesn't she just call him on it?"

There was silence for a short time until Donna's voice broke through again. "Maybe she thinks she's helping him?"

Josh looked down at her with his eyebrows raised; she was still snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Explain how?" he asked.

"Well," she said sitting up a little. "She probably understands the pressure he's under and doesn't want to be another reason he has to worry. His life is hard enough."

"But it's better with her in it."

"Does either of them realize that?" she countered. "Harry is always caught up in having to save the world. When does he have the time to sit around and think about how much better his life would be with Ginny in it?"

"And Ginny just accepts that?"

"If it's what he wants, then yes, she will, because for someone you adore," her smile faltered a little. "It's a pleasure to be sad." Josh looked down at his shoes. "Ok, we're officially pathetic; we're analyzing a fake teenager's relationship," Donna said, breaking through the awkwardness that had developed.

"I think we've stopped talking about Harry Potter," Josh said, smiling shyly.

"We may have," she agreed after a seconds pause.

"Do you think it's time?" he asked quietly. Donna reflected before answering.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"You were just trying to protect me?" he asked, his voice still hushed. Donna nodded.

"You were scared?" she questioned.

"Of hurting you," Josh said. "I haven't been known as the world's best boyfriend." He looked at her hopefully. "But I think you would change that about me. I know you could."

"You really want to do this?" she had to ask one more time, just to make sure.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Good, then kiss me and let's finish this book."

"Yes ma'am," Josh said leaning in.

'Finally, a couple has gotten together during this novel,' Donna thought as her lips touched his.

THE END


End file.
